Heretofore it has been known that a number of platinum-containing materials will catalyze the addition of silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms across the double bonds of compounds containing olefinic unsaturation. This addition is sometimes referred to as "hydrosilation" and may be illustrated by means of the following equation: EQU .tbd.SiH+C.dbd.C.fwdarw..tbd.SiC--CH
Many of the known hydrosilation methods involve the employment of a platinum catalyst in the form of a halogenated platinum compound such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,218 to Speier which utilizes chloroplatinic acid as the platinum catalyst. Other hydrosilation methods involve the employment of platinum catalysts in the form of platinum-vinylsiloxanes which are substantially free of chemically combined halogen such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,334; 3,775,452 and 3,814,730 to Karstedt. Additional methods are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,601 to Ashby and 3,723,497 to Baney.
Although the above-described platinum materials catalyze the addition of silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms to aliphatic double bonds, the catalysts of this invention are substantially more effective than the catalysts known heretofore. Thus, in order to achieve the same results, smaller amounts of platinum may be employed in the process of this invention when using the catalysts described herein as compared to the catalysts known heretofore. In otherwords, when the same amount of platinum is used in the process of this invention, the reaction time is substantially less than when the catalysts known heretofore were employed in the hydrosilation methods.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide for the platinum catalyzed addition of silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms to compounds containing aliphatic multiple bonds. Another object of this invention is to provide a hydrosilation method which utilizes a platinum catalyst that is substantially more effective than the platinum catalysts used heretofore. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for the addition of silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms to compounds containing aliphatic multiple bonds.